criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
On My Mind
''On My Mind ''is a case in North America . It is in Travel Zone . This case is finished. (don't mind the links). ''Case Plot'' Jennifer Queen is ready to vote soon for the president of North America. Well, it is time to go to Nicaragua since Jennifer's mother is there. Jennifer can't wait, and she must look for some precious item in the Hideout in Nicaragua. Well, the rival starts now as the candidates became more powerful in commercials, and showed who them are right now in the stage. It shows as a powerful candidate like Elizabeth that in surveys, she got the highest, 47.8% sometimes. In Nicaragua, a man was killed on a hideout, and Jennifer went to Nicaragua fastly to protect that item. The man was Jack Lim, an adventurer and an archaologist. Jack wasn't suppose to snatch it, but take photos of it for the Hidden Treasures project. But Jack was suspiciously killed with no pierce, no wounds and no damages on the skin. The newest suspect and also known as the president currently is Ricky Poet. Ricky knows Jack well. Became his classmate, his friend, his man and supported him to be the successful president. Ricky knew it, and he was depressed about it. The other candidates like Elizabeth knew Jack also, but like the enemy, she is free without Jack. As it goes, Ricky Poet was interrogated again as Elizabeth confronted Ricky always. In the plaza, there was a evilish woman named Grace Victory. Grace was an evil, demonic, evilish, uncanny, woman who was always good at crimes. Grace isn't still, and she is like hunted by souls. Well, the killer is knowned as the farmer, Lou Rakes. He was angry with both Ricky Poet and Jack, the victim, of course. Lou was also wanted to look for some treasure, but he saw a mysterious man who tries to sneak. He grabbed the poison and accidentally shoved into Jack's mouth. He was about to poison the mysterious man. But Jack was now poisoned and dead, the man ran away. But Lou said that Jack was trying to covet the treasures. The autopsy also said that the poison harmed the brain which stuns Jack and did not harm other internal organs. So, Lou was sent 15 years in jail. Grace was also arrested in the fourth chapter because of stealing the COC of Elizabeth. ''Case Stat'' *Victim - Jack Lim (dead in the hideout with no wounds) *Murder Weapon - Poison *Killer - Lou Rakes ''Suspects'' Ricky Poet (current president) Profile: *The suspect wears a scarf *The suspect knows hieroglyphs *The suspect drinks coffee ---- Elizabeth McQueen (candidate) Profile: *The suspect wears a scarf *The suspect drinks coffee *The suspect knows hieroglyphs *The suspect wears a Ruff shirt ---- Grace Victory (evilish woman) Profile: *The suspect knows hieroglyphs *The suspect drinks coffee *The suspect wears a Ruff shirt ---- Lou Rakes (farmer) Profile: *The suspect wears a scarf *The suspect drinks coffee *The suspect knows hieroglyphs *The suspect wears a Ruff shirt ---- Daniel Turvey (businessman) Profile: *The suspect knows hieroglyphs *The suspect drinks coffee *The suspect wears a Ruff shirt ''Killer's Profile'' *The killer wears a scarf *The killer drinks coffee *The killer knows hieroglyphs *The killer is a man *The killer wears a Ruff shirt ''Crime Scenes'' ''Walkthrough'' Chapter 1 *Investigate Hideout (Clue: Victim's Body, Dagger, Camera) *Examine Dagger (Clue: DNA) *Examine DNA (Clue: Elizabeth) *Talk to Elizabeth about the dagger *Examine Camera (Clue: Fingerprint) *Analyze Fingerprint 08:00:00 (Clue: Ricky Poet) *Confront Ricky looking at the photos *Analyze Camera 06:00:00 (Clue: Trees) *Investigate Trees (Clue: Hidden Writings, Scroll) *Examine Hidden Writings (Clue: The killer wears a scarf) *Examine Scroll (Clue: Grace) *Talk to Grace about the scroll *Autopsy: Victim's Body 18:00:00 (Clue: The killer drinks coffee) *Advance to Chapter 2 ( 1 star) Chapter 2 *Investigate Shack (Clue: Microchip; New Suspect; Lou Rakes) *Analyze Microchip 14:00:00 (Clue: The killer knows hieroglyphs) *Talk to Lou Rakes *Talk to Elizabeth about planning to build a building *Talk to Ricky about the demolition *Investigate Cliff (Clue: Footprints, Stalactite) *Analyze Footprints 08:00:00 (Clue: Daniel) *Let Daniel talk about it *Examine Stalactite (Clue: Blood) *Analyze Blood 05:00:00 (Clue: Grace) *Talk to Grace about the stalactite *Advance to Chapter 3 (3 stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Kitchen (Clue: Poison) *Analyze Poison 10:00:00 (Murder Weapon found) *Talk to Elizabeth about running for candidacy *Talk to Grace being involved in the murder (Clue: Book) *Examine Book (Clue: Cards) *Analyze Tarot Cards 06:00:00 (Clue: Lou) *Talk to Lou about tarot cards *Talk to Daniel about planning for candidacy *Investigate Swing (Clue: Bloody Tissue, Padlock) *Examine Bloody Tissue (Clue: Saliva) *Analyze Saliva 05:00:00 (Clue: The killer is a man) *Examine Padlock (Clue: Powder) *Analyze Powder 05:00:00 (Clue: The killer wears a Ruff shirt) *Take care of the killer now! *Advance to Chapter 4 (2 stars) Chapter 4 *Talk to Elizabeth about the Certificate of Candidacy *Investigate Hideout (Clue: Certificate) *Talk to Elizabeth why the certificate is in the hideout *Talk to Grace about stealing the certificate from Elizabeth (Reward: 100 xp) *Investigate Trees (Clue: Footprint) *Analyze Footprint 04:00:00 (Clue: Grace) *Arrest Grace from coveting the Certificate of Candidacy (Reward: 20,000 coins) *Give back the COC to Elizabeth (Reward: The North Shirt) *Investigate Shack (Clue: Knife) *Examine Knife (Clue: Serial) *Examine Serial (Clue: Code) *Talk to Daniel to reveal the code (Reward: Burger) *Advance to the next case ! (2 stars) ''Navigate'' See More: *Travel Zone *Cases in Travel Zone Category:Travel Zone Category:Cases in North America Category:North America (PJ) Category:PJ's Series